


Your love became my breathe

by Jessica4jess



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica4jess/pseuds/Jessica4jess
Summary: A hosie one shot, slightly romantic, fluff, friends to lovers to couple
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 36





	Your love became my breathe

**Author's Note:**

> With my laziness to write long story, I split it up into two parts, but now that I completed writing second part, Sorry also first part got deleted by mistake. So I changed it back to one shot.

They both entered the new house their parents bought for them. It's like a mini mansion. Vast living room with luxurious furniture, kitchen that has a dinning table which can fit around two dozen people, in the middle of the house stairs to four rooms well equipped individually, below the stairs are four more bedrooms with attached bathrooms. Both of them are walking around checking everything about the house. This morning is the first time they saw each other and now they are both married couple. Arranged marriages are not like that, they will be given a chance to atleast know about the other, but this was suddenly dropped on them, they had no time to even digest the matter.

Hope and Josie daughters of childhood friends Klaus and Alaric, had dreams of their own. When their parents revealed them about the marriage, they accepted but asked for time. Not wanting to drag this, both the fathers denied their requests and convinced them they can continue doing whatever they want after marriage. 

Their marriage was held immediately with few people from family and friends. A closed ceremony but not a simple one. Every little detail was extravagant. Leave it to Lizzie, Caroline and Rebekah there are no limits. Everyone looked happy cross it, the pair can feel the happiness of all radiating around them. 

When the time they are pronounced as couple, happy tears rolled down. Except the pair didn't feel so much as others. They didn't even feel anything nervous or happy or sad. They just accepted it with a smile. When they kissed it felt good to the both. 

After the dance and lunch, they were gifted this house as a suprise it felt like a shock to both. Now they are feeling nervous to stay alone. Completing the tour both of them walked to two different rooms opening their cases to fresh up and change. Hope finished first, without knowing what to do went into kitchen to prepare for dinner. She just know that Josie is vegetarian (she heard Lizzie shouting out to the server during lunch) so started to cook. Josie took her time to shower and change. She didn't expect to unpack or any work.

When she went downstairs she felt good seeing Hope arranging one end of table for them to eat. She is suprised to see that Hope served her veggies and herself with meat. When Hope saw Josie with a look she said. "During lunch our plates got exchanged by mistake and I heard Lizzie shouting out at the person for mixing up and mentioning that you only eat Veggies, so I fixed something for us to eat". "Thank you umm.. ". They both don't know what to address the other. They both are in silence. Josie thought the food was good, not amazing but just good. " I never cooked only veggies before so please don't mind if it is bad. You can freely reject it and I can make sandwitch for now" "it's okay, no need. This is good to eat" they completed their dinner and Josie washed the plates while Hope cleaned the kitchen. 

"Want any drinks?". "Umm.. no not now" they sat in the living room on couches that are adjacent in L shape. It's still too early for both of them to sleep. They stayed silent not knowing how to start. Finally Josie started "ummm.. I don't know how to proceed. Let's start with introduction. I know we don't know anything about each other. Name's Josie Saltzman, actually short for Josette,(her right hand forward for a handshake) although not sure of last name now. I know yours is Mikaelson (with a smile)" Hope looked at Josie with a smile. 

" Name's Hope Mikaelson, you can call me Hope (for now in a wishper) I don't know how they did this, pushing us both into this marriage without even introducing us. I have something important to say, can we talk now? Or are you tired?" hearing those words Josie felt a bit nervous, thousand thoughts ran into her mind, is Hope not interested in this? Or did she have feelings for anyone? Did she not like me? When she didn't get any reply Hope dared a bit and took Josie's hands in hers. 

A shiver ran down both their spines and a spark travelled through their hands. "Hope, hmmm... sorry. Yes we can talk. Now. I am not tired yet". Josie said very carefully. Listening this Hope continued. " This is so sudden for us. I can understand we can't act like a couple as of now. I haven't even been in any relationships before. Josie I don't have any problem with our marriage. In fact I want this to work out, but I just need time. I have goals I need to achieve before I can give my all to this relation. I want to have your permission for that. I want to know if you are okay with this marriage. I don't want to force you into anything if you don't want to. We can be friends till then. Just like a normal date, we can see where this leads to. So what do you say?" 

"Hope, you don't know how much at ease I am now hearing you. Just like you said, I want this to work out, it's exactly what I want. Yes we can be friends. Even I need time, I have friends but i haven't been in atleast one relationship too. We both stand on the same line, so don't worry. Yes Hope, I want this. Let's see where it goes. Thank you so much. When my dad talked to me about this proposal I asked him the same. Time. He nodded like it wasn't a problem. I have been eating Lizzie's brain on how can I confront this to you when I don't even know you. You made this so easy for me" both of the smiled looking at each other, hands still in others. 

They talked about their lives, likes, Hope about her interests in arts, goal to open her own gallery, and an institution that is a semi secret which she will open upto later on. Josie about her major in music and her dream to teach music to kids. They spent the night exchanging information about themselves. They settled on starting as just friends. 

When morning came, Hope is a bit sleepy, why not they didn't sleep all night. Josie observed that and asked Hope to have a shower. They both completed their morning routines, when Hope went into kitchen Josie welcomed her to eat breakfast. They both laughed at that. 

They went to sleep on the couches for now. Before Josie could lay down her phone rang. Lizzie's name flashed, at the same time Hope's mobile light up with a message from Lizzie. They both chuckled at that and opened their mobiles. "Jo, what are you doing, I need help". "Lizzie I am about to sleep, can this wait?"  
" About to sleep?"  
"Ah yes, we didn't get to sleep yesterday" Lizzie shouted I into her phone  
"I never expected this from you so early Josie, you were all about how to talk this past week and now you just did that!" Josie didn't understand why Lizzie is shouting at her, she should feel happy that they talked everything right?  
"Somehow it happened Lizzie, we both are happy now" Josie said completely clueless about what Lizzie is referring to. 

"Okay when you don't have problem, what's for me, so how was it? " Lizzie asked excitedly  
"At first it was very awkward, but as time passed by we felt at ease and talked about everything, she wants the same Liz, I am so happy"  
Now Lizzie is a bit confused. "What do you mean talked?"  
"About all this week when I said that how to talk" Josie whispered. She knows Hope doesn't mind sharing with Lizzie but Hope seems like sleeping, she doesn't want to wake her up.  
Meanwhile Lizzie facepalmed herself, "how did it even occured to me that, of course it's you Josie you. talked. all. night." Josie frowned a bit so Lizzie continued. "When you said didn't get sleep I thought you two were at it all night" when this dawned upon Josie she blushed. To cover that she shouted at Lizzie " shut up Liz, you idiot" Hope sat upright at sudden shrill of voice. Josie said sorry and hanged up the call. Seeing Josie all red Hope asked what happened. "Sorry Hope, go back to sleep. It's just Lizzie is umm.. she.. umm.. nevermind she's just annoying me." " Let's go back to sleep". They went into their own dreamland with a promising future. 

Next two days they had a family dinner one with Mikaelson family and one with Saltzman family. They spent all the time together. One more day then they have to get back to their work. Hope is a night owl and Josie is early bird. While Hope works all night and wakes up late Josie sleeps early and wakes up early. It's been two weeks when they went to continue their careers, they didn't get to spent time with each other not even on weekends. 

Hope turned one of the rooms into art room and spends most of the nights there painting. Josie turned another room into music room with instruments and all spendinh all her evening there studying and practising. Mornings Josie attended her classes and Hope went to work on her gallery. Like a silent agreement Josie prepares their breakfast and Hope makes up for dinner. Only time they stayed together is when they eat with small talks about what's happening. Lizzie visits them on sundays, either they go out or stay indoors binge watching. Hope doesn't have any friends to hang out with so to clear her mind she invites her aunt Freya or Keelin. 

It's been a month and their routines followed, they didn't get to spend much alone time, so both planned to drop their works for a week and get to know each other. During this week they didn't allow anyone to disturb them not even their parents nor Lizzie. Before the week started they shopped groceries, informed everyone to not contact them for a week, turned off their phones. They made breakfasts together, ordered lunch and watched movies in the afternoon, in evenings they talked while gardening, went out on dates at night. 

They grew alot closer, shared each and every memory from childhood. There is one room in that house that is locked from the time they entered, they never asked for the password nor their parents told them what it is. They made a lot of jokes on what might be in that room. One evening they are binge watching Harry porter movies. Josie laid down on the couch with her head in Hope's lap. Hope has one hand in Josie's locks and other in between Josie's hands. Most of the times they find themselves in this position. Sometimes they switch places. 

Never once they thought about anything else. They felt content and happy. Even in silence they found themselves happiest. They knew at some point they have to figure out what it meant, but for now it felt like being at Home. 

Holding each other hands felt necessary like breathing is. Sometimes they locked their eyes minutes passing, everything around them fading out. Josie made a habit of kissing Hope's cheeks and hugging her whenever they went out be it together or separately. 

All this time they slept on the couch cuddling into each other's embrace. Never once they used their rooms to sleep. They hadn't even thought shifting into single room as a couple. Never once they kissed others lips, even though it crossed their minds they just snapped out of it. We have all our lives to figure out. 

The week ended and now it's Monday they have to continue with their busy-not-so-busy lives. Reluctantly they moved out of the house to complete the day. Hope is trying to paint but she is unable to continue her work. Her mind drifted towards Josie. Her laugh, her eyes, her lips, the way her hands moved while explaining something interesting, the way she plays with Hope's hand in between hers, her brunette locks. 

Meanwhile Josie is in same position, she is trying to concentrate on the keys of piano but her mind is not at all cooperating. She couldnt atleast play basic tunes without mistakes. She replays their time together, Hope's Auburn curls playing around her neck, her smirk when saying about prank wars with family, her fingers when Josie is holding them, her peaceful face when she is sleeping that Josie managed to get to watch daily. 

Somehow finishing everything earlier than intended they both headed towards their house to be in each other's embrace. This continued for the next few days. Josie has her finals but she couldn't practise due to distraction. She talked to Lizzie about this which her sister teased her "whipped all over". After getting every information about their life till now Lizzie accepted to help her sister. 

It's evening and as usual Hope and Josie laid on the couch not really watching Netflix, but enjoying other's company. Josie is laying on couch completely. Hope is snuggled close onto Josie's right shoulder, her back to the couch, her left hand around Josie's back, her right hand on Josie's shoulder playing with her hair. Josie's right hand is on Hope's shoulder from back, her left is on Hope's waist. Eyes are locked onto other's. Blues gazing deep into browns. 

Before they can think of anything, Josie's phone rang. She has to lift, it's Lizzie showing to Hope. They didn't change their position, Josie is speaking and Hope is watching whats on tv. Lizzie asked Josie to put phone on speaker so she did. 

"Hope, my dear sister is being nervous wreck to say this to you" Josie suddenly understood what this is about and tried to reach her phone to shut it. But curiosity got to Hope faster and she held Josie's hands stopping her to move further. "She has her finals in a week, she needs to study but couldn't because you are disturbing her. I don't want her to fail after all these years, so I am taking Josie to stay with me for ten days till her finals are completed. I will be picking her up in an hour. Get her to be ready" Lizzie finished saying and cut the call. 

Once Hope understood what just said, she sit upright away from Josie on far end of the couch. She has an expression that Josie couldn't understand, it made her frown and nervous, she tried to say something Hope beat her to it. "Josie, you could have said that to me, I won't bite. I thought we reached a place where we could share anything, I am really sorry for disturbing you, if I had known about it, I wouldn't have asked you to watch movies with me like this"

Hearing her words Josie immediately regretted saying anything to Lizzie, so she sat on her knees infront of Hope slowly taking her hands in between her own and started to correct what she actually meant. "Hope, don't apologise, what Lizzie said isn't right. I enjoy your company a lot. In fact you make me the happiest You are not disturbing me, it's not you. It's me. Even when I am in class, I am getting distracted by your thoughts. See that's not your fault. It's completely mine. I like you Hope" 

Hope had a big smile with what Josie said because they are both in same place. It faded when she realised what it meant. They are drifting apart from their dreams. So she snapped her thoughts and tried to smile. "Jo, I enjoy you, I.. I mean your company. As much as I would like to talk, what Lizzie said is right, Your finals are important at this moment. Let's take this time to figure out our feelings. I like you too Jo." 

Josie face glowed with the smile she has now. She smirked while saying "So you are asking me to go with Lizzie, if I go I won't be back for ten days. you sure you want this too?" These words made Hope sad, worried. Can she hold back untill then? Will she be able to survive without seeing Josie for ten days? Then it dawned upon her, she fell hardly for Josie. 

Hope slowly bent down a bit to Josie, her hands on Josie's shoulders like asking her to get up from her previous position. Josie let Hope to move her freely. She made Josie to sit on the couch. Now they are sitting cross legged on the couch facing each other, eyes locked. Josie is waiting for her answer. Her hands in her lap. Hope moved her hands to Josie's shirt gripping them tight and pulling her closer. Josie is awaiting what's next. Hope didn't make any move a few minutes, it made Josie a bit sad. Noticing this Hope suddenly pushed herself onto Josie connecting their lips making her stumble back a bit which she steadied by placing her hands on couches armrest. 

With smile on her lips, Josie kissed Hope back, her hands snaked Hope's waist securely, adjusting herself on the couch backrest fully, moving Hope onto her lap. Hope's grip on Josie's shirt tightened pulling them as close as possible. Seeing Hope made first move, Josie tugged Hope's lips asking for entrance which she gladly got. They both tilted their heads in opposite direction getting comfortable deepening the kiss. 

Unlike first time this felt different. Ecstatic. Heavenly. Not wanting to stop. Different feelings ran through their bodies. It was all new to them but nothing awkward. Neither them is ready to break the kiss. Even more they are fighting for dominance to take over. It's like they want to show how much this meant to the other. 

Something called oxygen had to break them, having the advantage Hope slid back on Josie's lap and placed open and closed mouth kisses on her jaw, neck, collar bone, small moans escaping their mouths with each touch of their skin. Josie's hands slid under Hope's shirt which made the shorter to break the contact of her lips only to rush to connect with Josie's lips.

Continuous ring of Hope's phone forced them to separate to answered the call. It's Lizzie shouting to Hope. " Josie isn't lifting my calls, where is she? I will be there in ten minutes, if any goodbyes speeches please close by the time I reach" small growl escaped Hope's mouth. Josie blushed which in turn had Hope's face heat up. 

Once they realised their sitting position both of them chuckled and sat facing each other with little space in between. Red adorning their faces rejecting to leave! " I am sure now" it took Josie a minute to understand what it meant. She replied with "I am not" this earned a chuckle from Hope.

"Hope, I am not sure now, I didn't want to go away from you. That too for ten days, it's Lizzie she won't allow any calls or meetings in between. That's too much distance, please Hope reject her decision. We are married now so you have a say in this" When Josie said married her heart filled up with happiness yet seeing her sad crushed her. She took Josie into her arms with utmost care. She didn't know how to express this. 

"Josie, listen to me. This is necessary for me. I just want to make sure this is for real. I want to be confident when I say what I feel is for you, only you. I want something special with you Josie. If this is because I have been spending all my time with you, it doesn't make sense, so let's do this. Focus on your studies, complete your exams then we will talk" Josie wanted to say something, but stood back listening to Hope. At a corner in her heart even she wants to find the same. 

"Okay Hope, I agree with you. This is a first for both of us. I will go with Lizzie. If you have anything to tell me don't hesitate just call. I will stop Lizzie from interrupting. But if I can't survive this I won't hesitate to leave exams and come home." They both have tears which they didn't know when started. Lost in their eyes drifting to lips sometimes, half hug position, Josie half in Hope's lap. "Can we do that again" Josie asked. Without any delay Hope connected their lips. They didn't want to stop exploring the other but have to cause Lizzie could enter anytime now.

Josie is packing her last minutes, Hope is just admiring her work talking in between. "so you decided any last name of yours?" Hope asked teasingly. Which Josie replied with same teasing tone " i think I prefer mine very much rather than yours, 'Mikaelson' see it sounds dangerous which isn't me" 

"You think I am dangerous! Let me show you how much" with that Hope pushed Josie onto her bed and started ticking Josie's sides and feet. Josie turned red with all the laughter. When she can't take anymore she begged Hope to stop to which she did. Suddenly Josie became serious. "Hope when I return I want my things in your room!" Josie said it like an order. Hope stood there for a minute which made Josie feel nervous thinking shes overstepping.

"Sure Josie, why not? I have been excited about that but didn't have the courage to speak out. I would like for us to share a room as it should be. Thank you Jo " their smiles matched with other explaining their states. "Josie promise me one thing" Hope asked " I promise whatever it is. " Josie replied without asking what it is. Hope just melted at that. Smiling " it's so good to hear but what I want is concentrate, study, practise, give your best in finals and COME BACK TO ME Josie as fast as you could" this time it is Josie's chance to melt. The way hope said made her completely fall over once again. She nodded "Hope I... " before she could complete Lizzie entered stopping their moment . "Pack up sister", "You definitely know how to spoil the mood." Hope directed towards Lizzie. "Oh so you guys are in mood, what for?" Lizzie teased back which made both Hope and Josie shy, cheeks darker than before. Lizzie felt somewhat happier for them and also nervous thinking if this gap will spoil it.

"Josie, I will go for a walk, can you go before I return please" hope said. Josie understood that Hope can't send her willingly if she stays so she just nodded. When Hope was about to go Josie took hold of her hands and hugged her tight whispering "will come back to you is what I was going to say, I don't want anywhere to go if its not to you" Twins left to Lizzie's apartment, as soon as she reached Josie went into her room and started studying. The soon she finished she will have time to talk to Hope without Lizzie knowing. Lizzie knows she can't stop them from talking but she have to for Josie to excel cause she knows how much Josie wanted this from her childhood. For now they might be ready to leave their dreams but in future they will regret if they do so. And Lizzie doesn't want that for Josie so she has to be strict. 

Lizzie prepared a schedule for Josie to read and practice. She prohibited Josie and Hope meetings and luckily they agreed to it. Josie tried hard to focus on her finals. Every time she gets a reminder of Hope she took a break and she pokes at Lizzie distracting herself. She managed to survive two days without calls or texts. Unable to stop herself she called Hope third day and both talked all night nothing important yet felt precious. They agreed nights to keep the distance off through calls. Lizzie unaware of this slept peacefully. Josie kept on falling asleep during her reading time. Observing this for two days Lizzie called Hope and asked her to talk to Jo.

After Josie left Hope felt so alone in that house. It didn't feel like a safe place anymore. She almost got into her car to drive to Lizzie's room but stopped herself to give Josie time for her exams. Repeating Josie's words before she left to keep her sane. Day one passed, Hope spent all her day in her art room. Yet she couldn't take it anymore it reminded her of Josie alot so she left the house and stayed in her to be opened gallery. It didn't work too. 

She went to Lizzie's room "Lizzie please let me see her once" "no Hope, deal is deal, not meetings." " Lizzie, I won't meet her I will just see her without her knowing" Lizzie thought for a second. Hope thought Lizzie will agree. " No Hope, I can't betray my sister. As much as you want to see her she wants too. If I let you it wont be fair to Josie, so no. You can think anything about me. But if you meet her now, she will be disturbed again. So go anf do your work, make your schedule free when she returns" Lizzie said with a wink. Hope smiled a bit seeing Lizzie thinking about Josie too. She left to work. She thought just like Lizzie said by the time Josie completes her exams I should set everything ready to open so that I can spend the next few days with her. 

So she did the same, for the next two days Hope completely filled herself with gallery works. It's been just three days, yet she felt like a life time away from Josie. By now she concluded that Josie is her life. Call from Josie is unexpected and she forgot herself for that night. Both are happy. Two days later when she received call from Lizzie she scolded herself for not considering Josie's health and keep on talking all night. She said she will talk to Josie as if it's not her fault. 

"Jo, Lizzie called today" Hope waited for Josie's reply "did she suspect anything?" Josie said. " No, she called to say that you are not sleeping routine" Hope said smiling sheepishly. " Umhmmm" Josie didn't know what to say. She knows if she said anything thats happening Hope won't call again but she couldn't bring herself to lie to Hope so she stayed calm. Hope understood what Josie's thinking. " Jo, it's for a week now, as soon as your exam completes I will pick you up at college itself, now I won't say I will stop calling, let's just cut to one hour" as stupid as it sounds they felt like not another second. 

Somehow they reached last day of her finals. Hope too wrapped up her work. As promised Hope went to pick up Josie from her college. Josie came out of her college dancing around in happiness to meet Hope. Their eyes met, surroundings fade away, they stood there for like five minutes, just happiness radiating around. Both got out of their staring when some friend of Josie shaked her out of their trance. 

Josie introduced Hope to her friends as her wife, smile never left their faces. After that they both went to meet Lizzie and to pack her luggage. Lizzie insisted on staying the night. Having no other option both changed to pjs and now three are watching movies. Lizzie sprawled on the couch. Hope sat down leaning on couch, Josie in between her legs with her back leaning on Hope. Hope securely wrapped her arms around Josie's waist. Josie kept her one hand on Hope's hands and other on Hope's right leg sometimes stroking softly. 

Soon Lizzie faded into sleep, having no interest to watch movie Hope started to leave small kisses on Josie's shoulder, jaw, caressing lovingly with her lips, her hands slowly shifting under Josie's top. Josie gripped tighter indirectly asking Hope to continue. If it's upto them they don't want to stop but they didn't forget Lizzie is still on the couch. Unwillingly both controlled themselves, Hope went into kitchen to fetch a water bottle. She took few deep breaths calming down. She took the bottle back into living room where she emptied it on Lizzie making her wake up with a gasp. 

" Mikaelson, you just wrote your death note with water" fuming she chased Hope who is running around the room trying to escape. Josie almost laughed to her death, " not my fault Lizzie, you stopped us from leaving and now you are sleeping? Not fair! To us" Hope teasingly said. Josie who understood what Hope meant turned red. Lizzie unaware of what happened tried to get back at Hope. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Hope making her stumble which made it easy to catch Hope. Lizzie dragged Hope to kitchen and opened the faucet pouring water on Hope. Josie who came to rescue Hope got caught in between. 

After changing, trio had dinner and retreated back to their rooms. Hope and Josie to Josie's and Lizzie to her room. They sat on each end of the bed, avoiding each other. They both know it is shy holding them back, not to make it awkward "so, you doubt my word?" Josie asked smirking. With a frown Hope looked at Josie. " Never, but why did you ask that" "just kidding Hope, see you made me promise that I will go back to you after this, but you didn't give me a chance to go, you picked me up instead then how can I show you" Josie pouted a bit. Hope leaned a bit kissing her pouty lips, " you don't have to show me Jo, still I am sorry Josie that I can't wait another day knowing I can bring you back the next minute." Hope answered lovingly yet teasing. 

A twinkle flashed in Josie's eyes, with utmost care Josie cupped Hope's face bringing her closer, Josie placed a kiss on her forehead, eyes, cheeks, chin and finally locking lips to which Hope kissed back eagerly. Soon it turned from slow and passionate to one filled with desire. Their hands doesn't seem to stop touching, they laid on the bed with Josie on top of Hope. Breaking the kiss Josie opened Hope's shirt buttons one by one leaving a kiss through buttons. Before she could can remove Hope stopped her. 

Fear crossed Josie thoughts if she overstepped her boundaries. Hope just smiled and said "are you sure you want to continue here this time ?" Josie eased a bit and thought "why not? Lizzie won't be here now and... and... We are here... ! " Josie hesitated and leaned back a bit and looked into Hope's eyes with a smile. She got off Hope and sat on the bed. Hope understood what last word of Josie meant. 

" It's our first, we know we want this, one day more won't be a problem" Hope winked at Josie which made her blush. They both held each other close, Josie held Hope in her arms, Hope wrapped her arms around Josie. Both slept peacefully after ten long nights. Early in the morning Josie and Hope said bye to Lizzie and went to their house. 

When they reached the front door hope asked Josie to wait for five minutes and then enter. "Hope! Wait! Why? If you don't say anything I won't listen to you"  
"Jo, please, five minutes. I will inside waiting for you, I am giving you chance to fulfill your promise *wink*"  
"Hope, I was kidding yesterday, I will always come back to you, you know it"  
" Yes, so prove it Jo" Hope said teasing her. Sighing loud out Josie stood there waiting for Hope to permit her to enter. After five minutes Josie opened the door and entered only to stand still with surprise, shock, happiness. 

Hope went overboard to welcome Josie into their house. Red roses forming words "welcome back to me", music playing background of their favourite playlist, blue and black balloons everywhere on the floor. Hope standing in the middle of the room, with a bouquet mix of both their favourite flowers. 

Observing now balloons are also mix of their favourite colors. Josie closed the distance between them running into Hope's arms. "Just like you promised you came back to me" Hope wishpered.  
"Just like you made me to promise you brought me back to you"  
Just like their routine, they made breakfast, ate, layed around watchin movies.  
"Jo, let's go on a date this evening"  
"Sure, where Hope?"  
"Leave that to me, will you?"  
"Do I have an option?" 

When it's time for their date, Josie wore black dress just like Hope loves it and Hope wore blue dress like Josie loves.  
"So shall we leave?" Josie asked Hope  
"Who said anything about leaving!" Hope teased Josie.  
Josie blushed and replied  
"As much as I would like to stay, come on Hope let's go on our date"  
"I am not joking Jo, our date is here in our home" Hope said sincerely.  
"Okay, anywhere. With you beside. Then let's start our date"  
Hope smiled and took Josie's hands leading her to terrace. This is the first time they were going to the top of their house. 

Everytime they spent their nights gazing at stars they lay down in the garden with a picnic setup, this will be a bit different thought Josie. When they stepped out of the door to terrace Josie was astonished by what awaits there. In the middle there is a tent, far corner away mini dinner table for two. All the way to the tent is lit with candles and makeshift wall to keep protecting the fire from wind. Hope sighed to go inside and Josie did. God! It is filled filled with red balloons with no gap. Josie turned to see Hope who is now just behind her, she has a look that said it's not over yet and she went forward and pulled a rope beside them. The top part of the tent opened allowing all the balloons flying up in the air. 

Wow! Just wow... Josie wondered, is there anything more romantic than this, but Hope is impossibly amazing. Okay now Josie am having trouble to describe her. What Josie failed to observe is there is another dining table here. Hope brought dinner when Josie is appreciating Hope's show off *wink*. They had dinner, Hope cleared the table which is makeshift so she closed it and packed it out of the tent. Josie is sitting now thinking, how can I ever top this date!!! Can I make her feel the way I am feeling now.

Hope came in with her hands behind, she kneeled down infront of Josie bringing her hands infront which has a rose?! When Josie tried to stand Hope stopped her and asked to stay silent. "Jo just imagine we are not married yet" Josie's smile fell thinking Hope didn't want to continue this anymore. "Before you go thinking anything off, no, I don't want out of this." Hope smiled knowing that's what Jo is thinking. "How do you know what I thought" " your smile disappeared Jo, by now I know your insecurities, this is an attempt to remove that" Josie smiled once again with almost tears. 

"Josette Saltzman, ever since you came into my life, everything changed. I thought I have everything that I want, but without you I realised I am incomplete. You complete me Josie. Until you I don't what love feels like, yes it is love, I am in love with you Jo. I love you Jo so much. I am being over confident here a bit and saying you love me too, the love you showered all these months replaced the air I breathe. It gave new life to me. Your love became my breath These ten days have been the most difficult I ever spent, I don't know what to say, there's alot I want to but couldn't. " Josie just nodded like she understood. "You don't have to Hope, I feel the same. I love you Hope Mikaelson, I love..." Hope stopped Josie from completing  
" I didn't complete my speech yet Josie." Hope stood up asking Josie to stand. She knelt on her knee taking Josie's hands in hers. 

" Josie, will you marry me ? Again? When our marriage happened we are not at all interested, I don't want that to be our start, marry me Josie now, with our own rings, with our vows, with just us. Marry me now. From now on there is no me or you, it is only us. That's what I want to say with all this" Josie stood there with happy tears hearing Hope. She wants to start with love, wants to marry me again heartfully thought Josie.  
"Yes Hope, a hundred times yes, yes for every year we spend, yes for every second we sre together, yes with our vows, yes with just us, yes with our rings?" Josie stopped a bit at rings. To which Hope brought a pair of rings that they loved when they were shopping. Josie just gave a smile not suprised Hope bought them. By now Josie compromised her life with Hope will always be surprising. 

They complete every ritual that they did at their wedding, after that they got out and had dessert at the table outside enjoying and engraving every detail about this day into their hearts.  
" So let's make this a perfect date with one last thing, a kiss" Josie said.  
" We already kissed after the vows right? " Hope teased.  
" Okay so what,don't you want more?" Josie winked.  
"Can never say no to that, by the way who said date is over! Just a last surprise is waiting for you.. nah for us..."

Hope led Josie to the room which is locked all this time,  
" So now we get to open this? Let's see which guess of ours is accurate/approximate" Josie said.  
"Yeah, we never guessed this right. This is our room" opening Hope said. Both laughed never expecting that outcome. They should have known, as a marriage gift their parents might have given a room to them. When they entered it is larger than any other room they had. Decorated according to their tastes.  
"So one day I called mom to ask this room's code and she scolded me for not opening this untill now. I know then that it is our room but never want to open it without you. Mom said Lizzie helped with your likings and mom did mine making it perfect for us" just like Hope said the room speaks just their tastes. Unknowingly this too symbolises "US"

They completed their date and marriage by becoming one in every aspect. "Your love became mine too Hope" replying to Hope's words earlier Josie gave her everything. They made love for the first time. Happily ever after.....


End file.
